Forgiveness
by yokusoku
Summary: Mina thought she wouldn't have to make face the choice while he was gone, but now he's back can she forgive him for what he's done? with the arrival of new friends and new enemies.. will Mina be forced to reveal the secret of the Venusian Dynasty? plz R
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in Sailor Moon, nor do I own the series Sailor Moon, lol just getting that out the way….

A/N I hope you like the story idea, but it gets better….. So be patient with me , just an idea I've been playing around with and it helps me figure out my writing, since I want to be an author, so if you could R and R that would be very helpful

……….. Thanks 

Mina got out of bed, she slipped on a pair of purple fluffy slippers that were placed neatly beside her bed and walked to her balcony. This wasn't like her, not this… to wake up in the middle of the night because of what seemed to be a nightmare, but it wasn't…. she knew better because she had, had them before.

It wasn't a nightmare, it was a memory… but why did she need to have it now? Why did she need to have it at all? She sighed as she clenched the railing of her balcony and looked up at the night sky. The cold, crisp air brushed against her and gave her Goosebumps all over, but it came as a much relief as she tried to shake her dream from her consciousness.

Mina or Aino Minako was 20 years old now, and like all of the inner sailor scouts she lived in the Crystal Tokyo Palace with Neo Queen Usagi and King Endymion. As well as being a Sailor Scout she owned a major fashion line under the alias Topaz, after all she did have to keep her true identity a secret, even though at times she had nearly exposed herself.

Her long golden hair fluttered around in the wind, seemingly glowing on account of the moonlight that beamed down to her, she sighed as she wrapped her arms around her body for warmth, being however stubborn to retreat to her quarters.

Every single day for a week she had been having the same dream, although she had known most of it, through memories in the past…. one factor was different.

Mina had many memories of the Silver Millennium, especially about Kunzite…. But she never told a soul, her friends hadn't remembered and since he betrayed them she figured to let sleeping dogs lie.

Minako had met Kunzite in the Moon Palace while Prince Endymion was on other endeavour to the planetarian council on behalf of his father. She was 16 years old and had the task of guarding the princess Usagi, but when she saw him she was entranced, he was the handsomest man she had ever seen in all her life, and he was captivated with her and the two quickly set off on a whirlwind romance that lasted 3 and a half years, secret to all but their friends.

Mina closed her eyes as she remembered that last fateful day of the silver millennium, she could see her former lover lunge at her with his cold steel sword, and she saw herself blocking his attack, she could feel her eyes well up with tears as he continued his attempts to kill her, she was reliving every moment of her dream.

She could see herself stumble on a ruin of the palace and could see him ramming her through with his sword, right through her stomach, but even with all the pain she felt, it meant nothing compared to her sorrow, she could see his cold lifeless doll eyes look back to her as his malice smile sneering as she struggled for her dieing breaths.

She opened her eyes in utter shock; this is what her dream showed her, her last words to her Kunzite… "Kunzite, im pregnant" and then she died.

She felt her stomach, as she tried to comprehend the words, she had been pregnant with his baby… and she started to feel sorrow once again as she turned around and went back to bed for the warmth and quickly fell asleep.

Artemis however had been pretending to sleep all the while, feeling concerned for his friend, but knowing she wanted to be left alone.

I don't own Sailor moon, never have, never will... unless… hehe just kidding

Ha-ha well hope you like this story but don't forget to read and review


	2. Reunions and Inner Frustrations

A/N hey, hey … finished the chapter the fastest I could and I just want to say thank you to:

Chibi- Yaten

SailorKMoonie

BenzPrincess

For your awesome reviews!!!!

I hope everyone likes this chapter, and please remember to read and review because I love hearing all your comments!!!

PS: sorry this is kind of deep at this section, it does get better but I need to get into the story more, but it will be more romantic soon.

**Reunions and Inner Frustrations**

Mina woke up to a buzzing alarm as she was warmly tucked under two doona's and a bed sheet, she growled as she reached over to her bedside table, her eyes still closed. It was her mobile phone, she continued to growl as she opened her eyes, took her mobile phone to ear and turned over.

"Hello?" she said dopily with annoyance,

"Hey Mina, it's me Ami, everyone was just wondering if you remembered that today was milkshake day", Ami asked Mina in her small, sweet voice.

Mina perked herself immediately up as she looked at her surroundings, she turned to her clock and gasped as she read the digits 11.45am in red.

Holding her phone to her ear, she was straight away apologetic to her friend

"I'm sorry Ami, I slept in, I'll be at the milkshake café in about 20 minutes", and was responded to by a giggling friend, "alright, but come as soon as you can" Ami said still giggling, Mina could hear Ami telling everyone of her blunder but she didn't care, there were more important things at hand ….. Outfits!

After about five minutes and a total destruction of her wardrobe, Mina had finally chose a suitable outfit for the hangout place as they all liked to call it. She had on a country style dress, brown anklet boots, black tights and her trademark red bow. Mina didn't need to worry about recognized as the famous fashion designer 'topaz' because as her alter ego she had a black hair extension that went from her forehead to the tips of her hair, obviously a hair extension and as she looked in her mirror she sighed a breath of relief as she saw another successful outfit complete.

She grabbed her handbag on her side table beside her bed and prepared herself to run. After all it was only 4 blocks to the milkshake hangout and Mina loved running, adored it with every being that was her…. That and a taxi would take twice as long because of traffic.

Mina ran out her bedroom door, down the two flights of stairs to the grand hall, out the door, and past the royal gardens, out the royal gates and on her way to the Milkshake hangout.

After 17 minutes she arrived across the road from her intended destination and saw her friends in the window all laughing and giggling. She smiled as she looked fondly at the four girls, well women; she thought about how they had all evolved from the shy schoolgirls, they once were. Usagi was queen of Tokyo, well the world, Lita was a world renowned chef and owned a chain of floral stores, Rei was a famous singer/songwriter and Ami was a world class neurosurgeon, had three Nobel prizes and invented a cure to leukaemia. Everyone had achieved their life goals but still had time for each other, which Mina was ever so thankful for.

But then something caught her attention, or rather some people. Mina saw Endymion, or endy as all his friends called him, sitting next to four men. Each of the four men were dressed in informal suits, one had long brown hair that came down half way down his back and a small smirk plastered upon his lips. The other had short, sandy blonde hair and had a mischievous smile upon his lips, the third of these men had long sandy blonde hair that was tied back into a loose ponytail and the last of these men had long silver hair and a stern expression upon his face.

Mina recognized these men, the four generals of Earth, Kunzite, Nephrite Zoicite and Jadeite! She gasped as her eyes widened…… they were the enemies. She saw her friends smiling with these... These… men and became confused and upset. In that instant something in her snapped, reason and logic lost all meaning as she reached her transformation wand into the air, convincing herself that her friends were somehow brainwashed, because they wouldn't do this otherwise. Then she called the worst words she could call at this particular time, due to her feelings "Venus Crystal Makeup!"

Several seconds later and after a blaze of starlit lights, she was dressed in her sailor suit. While reaching her hand in the air she yelled "Crescent beam" and then she aimed her finger at Jaedite "Smash!" The beam hit the window and with a crash of glass, mina looked intently on if it had got him, totally unawares at the fifty or so people who were fleeing the milkshake hut, screaming.

The glass seemed to blind her as it reflected the sun, but once it had gone she gasped as she saw all her friends and the generals, out the booth and staring at her, but she didn't care she aimed her finger up again and yelled "crescent beam attack" , this time aiming at Nephrite who dodged it with ease.

All of her friends jumped through the broken window and lined up side by side on the street next to the generals, Rei yelled at Mina "Are you crazy you nearly us", fumes literally coming out of her ears. Minako just looked at her friends with a determined look, excusing their ignorance due to what she had convinced herself to be their brainwashing "look they are the enemy, I must destroy them." Lita in her blue jeans and green t shirt whispered to Ami who was wearing a professional blue skirt and white shirt "see I told you it was a bad idea to tell her last" but Mina didn't hear them, she didn't hear anything ….. She was on a mission.

Usagi stepped forward, she had her hair in a ponytail, and so she would not get noticed and was wearing a white flared skirt with a pink top. "Mina please stop, you don't understand", her eyes were pleading, Endymion whispered to each of the generals "do not engage, let Usagi and the girls handle it, no matter what" firmly, they all nodded slightly in response.

Mina attacked again "Venus Crescent Meteor Attack!" and four beams quickly travelled to each of the generals, but to Mina's shock and horror each of her friends stood in the path. Rei stood in front of Jaedite, Lita in front of Nephrite, Ami in front of Zoisite and Usagi in front of Kunzite, each of them using their hands in front of them to brace themselves for their friends attack.

They were neither upset, nor bore any ill feelings towards Minako; they just wanted their friend to snap back to her old self. Each of the generals stood wide and surprised at the scout's bold action, it truly meant a lot to them that they had received a second chance, from all but one scout.

"Noooo" Mina screamed in a shrill voice, it wasn't the fact that she thought her friends couldn't withstand her attack, because she knew they could, but she had hurt her friends. Tears strum from her eyes as they each stumbled back because of her attack, each wincing in pain. Endymion gasped as he also did not expect that to come from the scouts, but he was glad that they could withstand it and by the looks of Mina, she would stop.

Mina fell to her knees as the attack finished and the scouts stumbled to stand, hundreds of tears escaped her eyes in little over a second as she realised that her friends were not brainwashed, they were friends with her enemies… she felt so confused and alone as she saw her friends running towards her.

A/N 2: ok I know not the best ending ever but it does get happier, its all part of the story so don't worry

Disclaimer: I do not own sailor moon or any other characters associated with sailor moon -


	3. A Dire Warning

**Chapter Three – A warning**

Some friends,

Two hours after the incident, everyone had migrated to the Crystal Palace and sat Mina down, explaining everything.

They explained everything to Mina, how the generals were reborn when the world was brought out of slumber, and had come to Usagi and Endymion seeking forgiveness, which they both quickly gave.

Then Usagi explained to Mina, that under the advice of Artemis and Luna, they gradually introduced each of the scouts to the generals, first Ami, then Lita, next Rei and today was supposed to be the day the generals were introduced to Mina.

"How long have you known?" she whispered in a low, angry voice to her friends, trying her best to contain her frustrations, Ami was the first to speak up

"Five months" Ami said sadly, feeling as though she had betrayed a friend,

Next came Lita "three months"

And finally Rei "One and a half months", all of them bowed their heads sadly.

"I see" Mina said as tears welled up in her eyes, why hadn't they told her… why?

Usagi sat down next to Mina and placed her hand on her shoulder

"I'm sorry" she whispered sadly,

But Mina just hung her head in her hands; she had so many feelings but knew none, for the first time in her life she wasn't sure what to do.

"Have you forgiven them? She whispered softly to Ami, Lita and Rei.

Rei was the first to speak up, "honestly Mina… I have" she said gently to her friend, and then Ami and Lita responded in unison "we have".

That hurt Mina, because she knew they didn't know what she knew, that at the end of the Silver Millennium her friends lovers, the generals killed them.

But the generals just stood towards the back, their hearts racing as the three girls responded to Mina's question… but once they answered both Jaedite, Nephrite and Zoisite felt so relieved, their one hope had been answered. But Kunzite just looked at the frazzled beauty that tried to comprehend what was happening, he looked in her eyes for but a minute and saw something, something he feared… she knew something, she had knowledge, but off what?

Now Kunzite and the other generals didn't remember much about the Silver Millennium and less about the last months that led up to the destruction of the great kingdom…. But they did remember one thing, which they all treasured deeply in their own way. They knew they had been in love with the senshi before they became minions of Metallia, but they had done terrible things since then, and for the senshi to forgive, gave them all new found hope that maybe one day…… it could be like it was once again.

"What do you want off me?" Mina whispered, but Usagi just looked, the saying with age comes wisdom especially applied to the young queen.

"It's not what I want Mina, it's what they want" she said gesturing to the generals to come forward.

They all walked forward, then fell to one knee, Kunzite spoke on behalf of all the generals "Aino Minako, princess of Venus, we humbly beg your forgiveness" Mina just looked on, as the men, stripped of their pride awaited her answer.

Mina stood up, tears ran down her cheeks, giving the pale beauty a shining glow to her delicate face "I can't, I can't" she let the words escape her lips as she furiously shook her head from side to side "I can't. I can't" she sobbed.

The words were like a cutting sword to the men who had shed all sense of pride and dignity at the feet of the young woman, especially Kunzite.

"Mina" Usagi scolded lightly "you know that is not the way of the sailor scouts" she said, trying to be gentle to her friend but in the same instance shocked at her friends answer.

Mina just looked at Usagi; a deep filled sorrow enveloped her eyes "he killed her, Usagi… he killed her" she sobbed as she turned around and ran to the stairs and ran up them to her room.

The generals stood up, each were in dismay with their heads hanging down as the words of the Venusian scout echoed in their heads. Usagi looked apologetic at the men, "this is not like her, I'm sorry" she said as she walked over to her friends, each recovering from the shock of Mina's outburst.

They were all in the study, and had all found a seat on either a leather lounge suite, several chairs and in some instances the floor, all trying to explain what happened.

"This isn't like Mina; she forgave the black moon sisters, her 'adopted' sister Katarina, she even forgave her boyfriend her slept with that supermodel, and they're friends now!" Rei said shaking her head sadly as she crossed her legs.

"Well she said he killed her, killed who?" Usagi asked quizzically concerned as she lent in next to Endymion so he would rap his arm around her.

Suddenly, from out of nowhere a manly voice spoke up

"we were to late", everyone immediately looked around to where the voice was coming from only to see a white cat with a crescent moon upon its head jump onto a table.

"What do you mean Artemis?" Ami asked softly, in her sweet but concerned voice

"She had another dream last night, about the silver millennium … and I think she knows it's a memory…. Whatever she dreamt is the reason of today's outburst" Artemis explained to everyone.

"Well what did she dream, didn't she tell you" Lita inquired, but Artemis just turned his head to the brunette girl and looked sadly

"Whenever I ask she just tells me it's a far off dream and nightmare" he explained, so they all bowed their heads in sadness.

Suddenly Usagi perked up "Rei couldn't consult your fire", a big smile was plastered upon her lips,

"You know what that isn't a bad idea for once" Rei said cheekily, happy that one of her best friends had given an idea, but after all she did have a reputation to keep up with,

"What do you mean for once" Usagi laughed back,

"oh you know" Rei giggled, which started everyone off in a giggling frenzy… even as adults they still were in many ways the same as when they were kids.

They were suddenly interrupted when they heard a large explosion, which sounded very close. They all ran outside to see the royal gates were laying in the gardens and the royal guards were all knocked out and on the floor,

"Quick transform girls!" Usagi yelled as she grabbed her broach from her pocket and the others grabbed their transformation wands from their pockets

"Moon Eternal Makeup!"

"Mars Crystal Makeup"

"Mercury Crystal Makeup"

"Jupiter Crystal Makeup"

Each one yelled and in but a minute and after a spectacular show of lights each one was dressed in their sailor suits, ready for any enemy that dare intrude.

They could see a man coming out from the smoke of the explosion walking towards them. He was dressed in a black cloak that covered most of his body except for his mouth and arms, Rei stepped forward, after all her mission first and foremost was to protect the queen "Stop stranger" she yelled but he kept walking, the generals immediately ran in front of Rei and everyone, happy to prove themselves at last.

"Stop" Nephrite yelled, but the man just kept walking; now little over than fifteen meters away from the scouts, lifting his hand up the generals became encased in energy orbs, the man then raised his hand above his head and the generals rose up in the sky, floating in mid air.

Lita gasped then she looked at the man, with one of her determined looks began her attack "Jupiter Thunder Clap!" but before it could even touch the man an energy field reflected the attack back at Lita straight on.

"Lita!" Ami gasped as she ran over to her friend who was flat on her back, wincing in pain.

"I'm ok Ami, don't worry" the young woman said, comforting her friend that was kneeling beside her, helping her up at that moment.

Usagi stepped forward "Stranger what do you seek" she said to the man, her voice compassionate and understanding,

"I seek the women responsible for the downfall of Chaos" the man said as he took off the hood that was covering his face, he had chiselled features, blonde hair and bright blue eyes, lighter than the blue of the sky.

"That are we" Usagi said as she gestured to her other friends to stand beside her,

"My liege would like to thank you for managing his rogue soldier, and brings a gift of a warning for thee in exchange for your help", everyone was shocked and surprised,

"That was a soldier??" gasped Lita stutteringly, reminiscing about how hard it was to defeat galaxia.

"Yes" the man confirmed while nodding his head,

"Come inside and we shall talk" Usagi gestured but the man remained still, with his head slightly bowed.

"My king means not peace but war, he has consumed many planets on his quest and will not cease till he has found what he seeks, he sends you this warning, relinquish the heir to the Venusian dynasty and your planet shall be spared"

And in a flash the man disappeared from in front of their eyes and the energy orbs disappeared dropping all four generals to earth.

"What" everyone gasped, give up Mina, what could a king want with Mina?

Everyone stood trying to capture the gravity of the situation, if Chaos was but a foot soldier, how powerful was the king?, it wasn't something that anyone wanted to know but one thing was for certain, it was time to call the council of the celestial planets.

A/N hope you like it, please Read and Review because it really makes me feel great and gives me incentive to complete the chapters sooner.!


	4. The Celestial Council

**The Celestial Council **

Usagi stood in her throne room shocked, the heir to the Venusian dynasty… that was Mina……..

The inner scouts bar Mina and the generals stood in front of her while Endymion stood by her side, all prepared for a gathering of the council.

The Planetary Celestial Council… it begun soon after Usagi had awoken the Earth and became queen, or more exactly it had been found. Usagi saw it at the exact moment of her coronation, a secret room guarded by a secret verse where the Council of the planets would determine the fate of what would be at hand on the moon deep within the Moon Palace.

The Council was made up of a select royal of each planet, it previously consisted of the past parents of the scouts. And since Usagi knew that she couldn't hold her friends back from following their dreams, and expect everyone, both inner and outer scouts to stay with her in the palace she opened the council, wishing everyone luck she bid to heed the calling of the council if it should call.

Now Haruka and Michiru had moved to America for a year to pursue career paths, Hotaru was touring in Australia and Setsuna was guarding the time gate as usual… but the call of the council was needed.

Usagi took her broach from her pocket and concentrated as she focused the power of the silver crystal as her broach began to glow, it floated in mid air between her hands, and she lifted them above her head and focused harder. Using her telepathic power she called to the members who would be permitted to enter the chamber "the council calls you, will you heed its call?", and while still being in her sailor uniform she disappeared in a flash of light, transporting herself to the moon awaiting the arrival of the council.

Ami, Rei and Lita took their wands from their pockets and held them in front of themselves

"we heed the call" they said in unison and in a flash of green, red and blue light they were gone.

Endymion turned to his generals and smiled, "look after everything while we're gone?" he said with a warm smile.

Jaedite looked at him and in a whinging voice asked "why do you get to go?", which just made Endymion laugh

"Because im the king of earth duh" he said mockingly as he held up a rose and spoke allowed "I heed the call" and in a flash of white he was gone.

Usagi sat in a stone throne, around a round table; she gazed to the other nine thrones, all equal in size, but all engraved with different cultural artistic influences. In a flash of red, sailor mars appeared in her throne, in a flash of blue, sailor mercury in hers, in a flash of green, sailor Jupiter appeared in her throne and in a flash of white Endymion appeared in his, beside Usagi.

Several seconds later Hotaru, Haruka, Michiru and Setsuna transported into their respective thrones as tradition had told for many years. But Usagi began to question where Mina was, or if she was coming at all?

Usagi let her mind trail off in all directions until in a flash of orange Mina arrived in her respective throne, much to the relief of the inner scouts.

"I call this council to order, if you please" Usagi said in a authoritive tone, as she gestured to all the scouts to place their wands in the symbols which were in front of them, which they immediately complied to, and each began to glow their home planets colour. And in an instant flash they were all changed into their full princess/queen regalia, except for Endymion who was dressed the same way.

"Now we have a problem, we just received warning from a man that came to the crystal palace earlier that his king will wage war upon Earth unless he is given the heir to the Venusian Dynasty" Usagi, said to everyone in a serious tone, wanting a solution.

"Queen Serenity if you will permit me to speak, do we know the cause of this demand?" Michiru, Queen of Neptune inquired,

"No, not as yet" Usagi responded, then she turned to Ami

"Do you have anyway of getting any new information?" she asked to the Mercurian beauty, but before she could answer Mina began groaning.

Mina looked around; her head was aching so bad she felt it was going to explode

"Aarrggghhh" she groaned slightly so she wouldn't disturb anyone,

"Is everything ok Mina" Endymion asked with concern,

"Yeah, it…." Mina trailed off when a sharp pain filled her head, it felt like a knife being carved through a melon, except with pain.

"AAAAAAAAARRRRGGGHHHH" she screamed in pain while she had both hands on her head.

"It's her head, something's happening" Ami said concernedly as she stood up to walk over to Mina but then from out of nowhere Mina started glowing.

Mina's head was staring up at the ceiling, her skin getting an eerie orange glow she began to rise into the air, everyone stood up and looked on in fright...What was happening?

She floated to the centre of the table and beams of light started to emit from her and lit up the ancient stone room, everyone shielded their eyes from the intensity as their hearts began to race in fear for their friend.

"Mina what's happening" Usagi yelled out …. But to no avail, her friend seemed to be in a trance,

"Mina" rei yelled out accusingly, to hide her fear, the Mina spoke.

"**What has been done, will come undone when hence the hearts do beat as one,**

**What has been done, will come undone when hence the hearts do beat as one**

**What has been done, will come undone when hence the hearts ****do beat as one" **she chanted over and over again and then she fell to ground, limp and lifeless in the centre, her glow now disappeared.

Haruka jumped on the table and held the young women in her arms and started to slap her softly, "Mina, Mina" she said panicky, relieved only when Mina opened her eyes.

"Hey" Mina whispered meekly as she looked up at her friend, Haruka then helped Mina to stand up and get off the table,

"What was that?" Lita replied in a stunned manner

"What was what?" Mina laughed quizzically,

"What you don't know what you just did?" Rei asked bluntly,

"I was sitting in my chair, then my head hurt and next thing I was laying on the table exhausted" Mina said with a blank, innocent look on her face.

"Girls, I think there's something else going on here" Rei said as she looked around the council chamber suspiciously, then Usagi turned to Mina,

"I need you to go back to the palace and let the generals guard you," then she turned to Endymion

"If that's ok with you" she asked her husband gently,

"Its fine" Endymion said, relieved in a matter of fact because Mina was also his friend, and he was worried.

"But, but!" Mina protested,

"Please Mina, do it for us…… for me" Usagi pleaded with her friend, her eyes worried and her smile was worrying.

"Fine" Mina groaned as she picked up her wand from the table and held it in front of her, and in a flash she was gone, Endymion proceeding to do the same straight, disappearing in a flash of white light.

Usagi turned to all the scouts and with a serious expression spoke "I will not give in to this Kings request; he will not have Mina… I ask you now to fight with me in protecting her" Everyone immediately nodded.

………………………..

A/N ok this is the end of the chappie!!!, I just want to say another thank you for reviewing my story, it really gave me the incentive to complete this update as fast as I could haha … so much for school work…-, so please read and review, because its great to hear from you.

Preview of next chapter: Mina is needed for a battle, but there seems to be an unexpected change, is the Sailor Scout of love and justice losing her identity???


	5. Second Chance

"Self absorbed chauvinistic pig!"

"Blonde ditz"

"Jerk!"

"Airhead!"

**Second Chances**

Six months later, they were at it again, Mina and Kunzite. Mina couldn't help it, she was so hurt and angry at him.

As for the other generals, she had forgiven most of them and considered them friends, after she had forced Usagi to give the senshi and generals back their memories of the Silver Millennium so the senshi could forgive the generals properly, knowing all the facts, which after a long talk … they did.

Everyone was in the rec room, a little hideaway which Usagi had made in the palace, where they could be themselves. Ami was playing chess with Zoisite, Lita was versiing Nephlyte in a car racing game, Rei was posing for Jaedite as he completed a portrait of her and Usagi was sitting next to Endymion on the couch watching a movie.

The moment the two started, everyone groaned.

"Will you to be quiet" Usagi yelled at the menacing pair, but to no avail.

"what is wrong with you" Kunzite yelled at Mina, for some reason letting his temper get the best of him…. This didn't happen often for the cool headed general.

"you!" She yelled back, which was basically a kick in the stomach to him,

"What did I do" he yelled back, silently desperate to know, for his own sense of dignity.

"You killed her" Mina yelled back infuriated, how many times had she yelled that the silver headed general… everyone was silent yet worried, even with all this, it wasn't like Mina to hold a grudge.

"WHO!" he bellowed at her, even to the point she was partially afraid.

"MY BABY" she yelled and in an instance she realised she let it slip out, she covered her mouth and gasped as she stepped back a slight way and looked at him, he definitely did not expect that off all things.

Everyone was now staring at her intently, she had finally said it…. But they were all confused, in the Silver Millennium and in the present Mina had never had a child. Everyone got up off from where they were and came over to Mina, forming a circle around her barr an opening in the direction of the door.

"Mina?" Ami questioned worriedly as she saw her friend turn around and head to the door, no doubt making one of her famous dashes for freedom.

And in that instant Mina knew, that if she didn't let go of her feelings she would be corrupted by them. For three months she had not been able to transform into her senshi form, and she knew why…. She was supposed to be the soldier of love and beauty but that's not what she had become, so she turned around.

"What?" Kunzite gasped as he looked into Mina's eyes… the eyes of an angel he told himself.

She walked to the couch and sat down, and everyone immediately sat down in places available, Kunzite finding a seat next to her, then Mina began.

"In the silver millennia we all fell in love, senshi and general alike…" she began.

"Well five months before the war, Kunzite and I had decided we would wed in a secret ceremony in front of the Venusian bloom tree in the gardens of the Moon Kingdom, so we did"

"Well three days after our wedding night he had to leave with Endymion and that's when I found out… I was pregnant"

Everyone was intently listening,

"Why didn't you tell him…? Us?" Lita inquired,

"I tried to reach Kunzite but was never able to, as for you guys there were more important things to worry about… well anyway then Metallia attacked and I was.." then she turned to Kunzite and looked at him

"I was so relieved to see you… but then you started fighting me and I couldn't fight ….. Then you struck me……" she said, her voice stuttering and fragile.

"Come on you guys" Endymion and Usagi said in unison, everyone immediately stood up and headed to the door, to give the two a little privacy.

Everyone was relieved that Mina had finally said something, that hopefully the tension would stop and they could be friends.

Mina and Kunzite were facing each other, when Mina saw something that she had never in all the time she knew him….. Tears,

"I'm sorry Mina, I'm sorry… I don't know what I can do to make it up to you but I am sorry" he said apologetically.

Never in all his life did he cry, he was always the sober, level headed person… to the point people had called him cool on oft occasions. She looked at him and knew his sorrow at that point and in that instant she had broken free… she had forgiven him.

"It's not your fault" she said, knowing the contradiction she was saying since she had blamed him all that time, and then she gave him a hug, which he returned.

"it's ok, it's ok" she said comfortingly,

"I tried so hard Mina, I did… but she kept brainwashing me… she didn't stop then she ordered me to kill you…I tried so hard not to… im sorry" he said, not wanting to admit that at that instant he was at his weakest point.. What had he done?

Mina's clouded eyes disappeared and for the first time in six months her eyes shone a sky blue colour. She had forgiven him but there was now another question at hand… could he forgive himself.

An hour had passed and both had sat there talking, about everything really…. Like old friends who hadn't seen each other in years. Although Kunzite wasn't a talkative person, and remained as Jaedite has explained one day like a stone soldier, she got the better of him… and he hated and loved that about her.

She was his greatest weakness yet his ultimate strength all in one. She could make him laugh by a flailing of her limbs or a joke said wrong, as she often did while no one else could.

He turned to her; to see a goofy, bright and cheerful smile plastered on her face… finally his Mina was back.

"I was so scared" he said huskily

"Of what" she said with a clueless expression

"that I would never see you smile again" he said peacefully, and then he continued.

"I thought I had lost you"

"You had for a time" she said as she looked up at the ceiling,

"you had" she continued to whisper.

He stood up and turned to her as she lifted her head up to face him,

"Can we start over" he asked hopefully,

"I think it's time we did" she said with a sense of maturity as she stood up and looked at him while extending her hand,

"hello, my name is Aino Minako, I am a fashion designer that goes under the alias Topaz and I am the Scout of Love and Beauty Sailor Venus" she said with one of her famous grins.

He had to chuckle slightly, while extending his hand,

"Pleasure to meet you Minako, my name is Kunzite and I am the head of the four generals of earth"

They shook hands and in that instant, both had seemingly been given a new slate, a chance to start over, although Kunzite still had guilt, maybe there would be a time he could make amends………

A/N: Please Read and Review


	6. Answers

Authors Note: Thank you SailorKMoonie for all your support, it's been really nice to hear from you!

Please Read and Review if you like my story, and even if you don't… it 's great to get constructive criticism so I can improve on my story.

**Answers**

Another month had passed and the scouts and generals had finished fighting yet another monster, it had seemed ever since Kunzite and Mina had made up they started to attack. Like a swarm of locusts they attacked at least once every day all insisting that they relinquish the heir to the Venusian throne.

They transformed back into their normal clothes and walked out of the park, where the fight had occurred and started to walk to the crystal palace.

"Nice moves" Kunzite quietly complimented Mina, as he walked by her side,

"Not to shabby yourself" she complimented back in a flirtatious tone.

They walked in the palace gates and while everyone else continued to go inside, Mina ducked into the royal garden so she could take a breather; Kunzite saw this and quietly followed her.

Mina sat down on a bench and breathed a sigh of relief, she was all into being the centre of attention but this was all going too far. She thought about the events that had happened over the last month and couldn't help but feel tired, and exhausted.

"Mind if I join you" she heard a familiar voice call out to her, she turned her head to see Kunzite standing near by,

"That would be great" she smiled sincerely, not her usual bubbly personality to say the least. She was happy, happy that she and Kunzite had become friends during the last month, happy that she didn't feel hurt or angry anymore and most of all happy that she felt free.

Kunzite sat down next to her, it was near dusk and the sun was setting. The sky was alight with red, orange, yellow and pink, it was truly a splendorous sight.

Mina immediately nuzzled her head in his arm so he would rap his arm around her, which he did,

"why me Kunzy, why me" she replied meekly as she rested her head on his chest, usually he hated when people called him different names, especially pet names but it wasn't so bad with Mina, it was, although he hated to admit it …. Nice.

"I don't know Mina" he said as he kissed the top of her head with affection, they were really good friends now.

There was suddenly a bright light that shone in front of them, both shielded their eyes until it had disappeared and what stood in front of them now, was a man.

Mina looked on in amazement as the light dimmed and the man stepped forward,

"Mina" the voice called affectionately, she was puzzled.

Kunzite immediately stood up and took a defensive position in front of her, but Mina was drawn to the strange man, like a moth to a flame.

About a minute later as the two looked into each others eyes the scouts and generals arrived. Mina felt she knew this person… but from where?, one thing she was sure of is that two had met before, somewhere.

"Who are you" Rei yelled, now in her Sailor suit at the man aggressively,

"Mina" the man repeated gently as he took a step in her direction,

"Step away from her, creep!" Lita sneered, as she prepared to attack him.

Mina continued to look at the man; he had long brown hair that was tied into a loose ponytail, much like Zoisite's. His eyes were brown but they showed thousands of emotions, and Mina felt she was looking into his very soul as she continued to stare.

The man had a brown coat on, brown boots and brown trousers that were just lighter than the colour of his hair.

Usagi stepped forward, and much unlike her normal character yelled at the man,

"Tell us who you are, or we attack!" a threat, that everyone was a little surprised to hear, especially coming from their usually placid and compassionate leader.

But the truth was, like Mina, Usagi was tired…. Tired of fighting for something she didn't know the cause of.

"Quiet" the man spoke with authority as he raised his arm, immediately a box of energy surrounded Usagi, trapping her inside.

"Why you … Mars….. Celestial…." Rei prepared to attack

"Zip!" Mina yelled excitively as she charged him and wrapped her arms around his neck giving him a huge hug.

Rei stopped in mid air, gaping as she looked at Mina…. The girl was crazy!

Everyone looked on as Mina hugged with a huge smile, the person who was supposed to be their enemy… HER ENEMY!!!

"I'm glad you remember me" Zip responded smiling at the bubbly blonde, "Mina??" Nephlyte stumbled; she immediately turned to face the general with a big blank innocent look on her face,

"Yes?" she responded

"Care to explain" Rei fumed

"Wait better yet, is this the guy that's been sending all the youma's? Lita said in a hostile voice,

"Yes, I did send them" Zip replied abruptly, preparing himself for anything the maple haired beauty might be preparing to give.

Mina stepped back,

"I can't believe it…. No…. it can't be true, you didn't become it did you" Mina gasped in disbelief.

He looked at her "yes" he said, when Endymion interrupted,

"hey would you mind letting Usagi out?" he asked lightly, Zip looked at Mina who responded with the _you better do it or im going to get you _look, which was quite convincing.

Zip then lifted his hand up, and the force field was gone from where Usagi was,

"So you're the king?" Ami asked instinctively,

"Yes" was all Zip said in response,

"But why did you send all those minions" Usagi asked innocently,

"It was the easiest way" Mina responded intuitively her eyes glazed over in a seeming trance

"I'm sorry Mina" Zip said, his eyes filled with sorrow and hurt…..

Everyone just looked on, there was something Mina wasn't telling them, and all of them felt it in their hearts…. One thing was for sure, this Zip had something to do with it.


	7. Father and Son

A/N Hey hey, thanks for all your reviews, if you were wondering what happened to the last chapter, it just didn't fit into the flow of the story so I had to delete it, sorry !! -

Thanks BenzPrincess for telling me about the anonyms reviews, I had no idea you had to allow them, thanks again!!!

Well hope you like the chapter and please as always don't forget to **read and review** thanks !

**Reasons**

Mina stood under the willow tree in the royal garden. Tiny rays of moonlight danced upon her skin, as it seeped through the branches and leaves of the willow.

Zip stood next to her while the scouts and generals stood in a semi circle around them,

"I'd like to introduce you to Zipiah Goia, King of Sedna" she said politely as she gestured towards him.

"Zip I'd like to introduce to Usagi, Endymion, Rei, Lita, Ami, Kunzite, Nephlyte, Zoisite and Jaedite, they are the protectors of this realm" she said formally.

Zip stepped forward and shook everyone's hand individually until he got to Kunzite, "so this is the Kunzite I used to hear so much about" he smirked.

Mina immediately blushed, "Zipppp" she whined playfully, Kunzite just looked confused at Mina for a minute, giving her the _how does this person know me…. Or you for that manner, _expression.

Mina stepped back and took a seat on the root of the willow tree, sighing… how was she ever going to explain this one? She remembered when she was living on Venus how she met Zip, who had been, at birth given to a poor merchant on Venus. The two met when she was only 7, she couldn't remember how, but she remembered the two were best friends until she was 12.

That's when her mother found out,

"Friends with a commoner!" her mother would rant, but Mina knew better… it had nothing to do with Zip being a commoner, no Venusian Royal had EVER discriminated against a commoner, and she knew her mother.

But her mother was furious and sent her to the Moon Kingdom one year earlier than first agreed upon, "so you may become a strong leader for your people" she could hear her mother repeat…. Mina also knew that wasn't the reason, it had to do with Zip.

Then one day she opened the gold diary her mother had given her, although her mother warned her not to look in it unless she was in dire straits… but like all women she was curious. There she found out that Dipiah, a man who was determined to destroy all life on earth and all the planets, would be released from his prison after 50 years of imprisonment.

It told Mina of the history of Dipiah who was an Imperial Guardian, a member of the Imperial Council who ruled over the entire Universe and the one responsible for the creation of the silver, gold and platinum crystals, but then his wife fell ill.

That's when he sent his only son to the future, in the kingdom of the Venusians where he knew he would be safe, no one knew why though.

But then his wife died and Dipiah just snapped, he wiped out an entire planet in his anger, and that's when the imperial grand council women decreed that since Dipiah could not be killed, he would be imprisoned in the realm of Crinos and every fifty years be given a chance to reform, but he never did.

Dipiah according to the journal was given the imperial platinum crystal which granted him eternal youth, and there was only one thing this man craved besides his wife being by his side once again, the silver and the gold imperial crystals. Then the journal went on to talk about the heart of Venus, the source of love and light, which had the power to seal Dipiah back from where he came.

And what about Zip?, well he was Dipiah only son, Minako's mother had been afraid, since the light of Venus had been lost the last time Dipiah was sent back to Crinos, of what he would do if he came to the planet Venus to find his son, who Mina's mother only discovered by chance.

Mina could still see the last words that her mother wrote to her, "I'm sorry" …. I'm sorry, like it was her fault, like she had some choice in the matter?

Mina got up from where she was seated and turned around, while starting to walk away. Zip immediately followed her, knowing he was needed,

"Mina" Usagi called out, when a strange but familiar voice spoke gently from behind everyone, "let them go".

Everyone immediately turned around to see a long beauty with dark green hair, wearing a blue suit stand before them, Setsuna.

"But why, first he tries to kill us, then she is excited to see him, then she goes all serious and goes off with him, am I the only one that finds something weird with this picture" Rei burst out, letting her overprotective side show.

"I assure you, that was all Mina's choice, but it seems I better tell you what previous events unfolded to lead up to this day, please if we may retreat to the Palace so I may call the other scouts to hear this"

Setsuna and everyone proceeded to the crystal palace, while Zip and Mina retreated to another part of the garden, little did they know Kunzite followed them quietly, making sure not to draw attention to himself he hid in the shrubs, certainly no his most proudest moment, but if there was going to be any funny business he would make sure to stop it… somehow.

He looked at the beautiful maiden standing in front of the stranger, the unwanted stranger Kunzite mused to himself as he listened to the two talk.

"Did you open the portal" Mina asked

"Well…." Zip said with an uncertainty that only came when you were talking to Mina,

"Did you or did you not open the portal Zip, please… it doesn't matter either way" she pleaded, Kunzite listened more intently,

"I'm so sorry Mina, I need to see him, I need to know" Zip said even more apologetically,

"He was sealed away because he couldn't deal with his anger in this universe, he destroyed a planet!" Mina said furiously, unlike her usual character,

"He's my father" was all Zip could say back, then Mina stood there in awe, how could she get mad at her best friend now……

Kunzite listened on, "Mina" he whispered as he desperately wanted her to step away from Zip and jump in his arms, truth was he was jealous.

He couldn't stand it anymore although Mina said that Zip was only her best friend.

Kunzite jumped out from the bushes and walked up to the two, Zip was the first to see him and stepped away from Mina a bit, and then Mina turned around,

"Kunzite" she said surprisedly,

"Mina" Kunzite breathed, feeling awkward especially since he hadn't thought his plan through this far, then he looked at Zip.

Mina saw this and turned to her friend, and with a big smile asked him sincerely

"Would you give us a minute", her friend just nodded as he turned and walked to another part of the garden, then she turned to Kunzite once again.

"You know its not nice to spy on people" she said coyly,

"I wasn't spying" Kunzite said arrogantly,

"then what were you doing" she asked inquisitively

"I…. I….. I thought you were, I don't know it feels stupid, you just went off with this stranger, and I was…. I was" Kunzite stuttered uneasily, letting his dignity go yet again,

"Jealous" Mina said completing his sentence; she was smiling softly at the man that stood before, Kunzite just looked thankful that he didn't have to complete the sentence.

"Mina I know you may never love me again, like you did on the Moon Kingdom, I know I betrayed you and I know I hurt you, but I will always love you, you and only you till the day I die" he said, looking into her crystal blue eyes, scared out of his mind of what she would do or say.

Mina walked forward until they were literally face to face, tilted her head up and wrapped her hands around his neck, and then she kissed him. His heart was racing; did this mean he really had a second chance? He was kissing her back now, Mina could feel all his emotion in his kiss, love, fear, hope…. It made her body tingle all over and her stomach get butterflies. They only broke apart when they were out of breath, but even then both didn't want to, then Mina looked at him,

"Let's just say, it's time we start over" Mina said while giving him her trademark wink, then she turned around and started walking away, yet again,

"Oh no you don't" Kunzite laughed as he grabbed her hand and pulled her close to his body, lent down and kissed her once again, Mina began chuckling as Kunzite started to kiss her on her neck,

"Kunzy" she whined playfully as she reached her head down so he would kiss her passionately on the lips once again, which he willingly obliged to.

Meanwhile in the Crystal Palace, everyone was sitting in the diplomat's room, which basically consisted of a large, round, crystal table with several crystal chairs dispersed around it. Michiru, Haruka and Hotaru had arrived only moments earlier by using Sailor Teleport which everyone had learnt to use individually.

"Thank you my friends for coming, It is time I warned you about events that are unfolding, ones that you may not be aware of" Setsuna spoke with caution,

"For many years it has been assumed that there have been 9 planets in the solar system, but there was always a tenth one, It was named Sedna" Setsuna continued, everyone nodding in eagerness for her to continue.

"Well many, many, many centuries ago there was a man names Dipiah and he was an Imperial Guardian, part of the Imperial council and was one who had powers far beyond anyone here, even sailor moon, he was King of Sedna, and in charge of keeping law and order in the entire realm, well Dipiah made three crystals that were to be sent into the universe because he knew he couldn't protect the whole Universe entirely by himself"

Setsuna stopped briefly to take a breath,

"The gold imperial crystal was given to an Earth King, the Silver Crystal was given to his good friend Serenity, the Queen of the Moon, and he kept the Platinum crystal for himself, so he may be granted eternal youth, he hoped"

Setsuna took yet another breath as she scanned the room to see if everyone was still listening intently, which they were,

"for many years he ruled his Kingdom with peace and mercy, fought off any monsters with his wife by his side, and everyone was happy…. But then his wife fell ill, for some reason he sent his only son Zipiah to the future Venus Kingdom which he thought would guarantee the safety of his son until he could come back for him when his wife grew better, but soon after that his wife died"

Everyone was now listening even more intently,

"well Dipiah just snapped, in a single swipe he destroyed a planet killing everyone on it and destroying vaporizing it to ashes, so the Grand Imperial Council Women, one of the seven people in charge of the Council decreed that Dipiah, since she took pity on him, and because he bore eternal life, was to be sentenced to 50 years in the realm of Crinos, where a portal would open and let him back into this realm after this time, but as a precaution the grand council woman showed to the Venusian Queen the Light of Venus, a crystal hidden deep beneath the Venusian surface that had the potential to send Dipiah back to Crinos, if he did not relinquish his anger, which unlike the Silver Crystal and Gold Crystal would actually affect him" Setsuna continued.

"So you're saying Zip is Dipiah's son???" Lita asked disbelievingly,

"And you're saying that the SILVER crystal won't have any affect on Dipiah?" Rei said even with more disbelief,

"Yes" Setsuna responded answering Lita's question, then she turned to Rei,

"and no it won't, Dipiah forged it a long time ago and no it won't hurt him, it still remembers him" Setsuna responded intelligently,

"More importantly, does that mean Zip is the rightful heir to the throne" Ami said in astonishment.

A/N PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	8. Have a little faith

A/N hey sorry bout the long wait for the next update, I needed to get my assignments over and done with groans assignments…. My mortal enemy!, well this is just a short chapter but if you think you know what's going to happen, I'd love to hear your ideas. Any hows Read and Review please and as for this chapter, ENJOY!

**Have a little faith**

Everyone sat in the room, pondering over Ami's comment… was Zip really the true heir the Universal Throne, what would that mean……

When suddenly the doors opened to reveal, Minako, Kunzite and Zip standing side by side,

"I place no claim to the throne of the Cosmos, only Sedna so do not fear" Zip spoke authoritive.

Everyone hated to admit it but immediately they felt a wave of relief engulf them all, Usagi had been their leader and to have anyone else… it was unthinkable.

After several minutes "So do you know" Haruka asked Minako bluntly,

"Of course" she replied coolly

"And" Michiru added a bit irritably,

Minako knew what she had to do, she had read in the journal her mother had given her,

_You'll find the answer in your heart _

She could still picture the words in her head, when suddenly she could hear a large explosion coming from outside the palace, the scouts jumped up immediately and ran outside as fast as they could, but Mina stood there thinking.

"Kunzite" she called out as she saw him run right past her, he swivelled his head and ran up to her, in a hurry.

"yes" he replied partially annoyed that she wasn't running with the scouts,

"could I please burrow your dagger" she asked, giving him an adorable smile, he sighed

"why don't you just transform" he said tiredly

"just trust me" she replied as she took the small blade from his hand, once she had it she fastened it safely to her belt and then started running,

"Coming" she yelled back to Kunzite in amusement, he just groaned in response as he followed her.

They quickly ran after the scouts and through the great palace doors, to see everyone standing in shock looking in the sky. A man was floating in mid air, no one could really see what he looked like because he was so far away, but he was throwing down large balls of fire.

"How we gonna reach him there?" Lita asked, while being a bit tense, but Mina just mused to herself, she knew what the man was doing… he was toying with them. He wanted them to come out of hiding; he wanted his revenge as he liked to call it.

"Transform scouts" Usagi commanded and everyone reached for their transformation sticks, except the generals.

"No don't" Minako commanded back, everyone looked at her, the inner scouts were curious but the outer scouts were agitated,

"Why not" Haruka asked gingerly

"You won't win" Minako said seriously as she gazed into Haruka's eyes, everyone shuddered… Mina had never been this deadly serious and sombre in all her life.

"And why not, just let him come" Haruka responded arrogantly, as she began her transformation sequence,

"don't be fucking stupid!" Minako yelled as she pushed Haruka, just hard enough that she lost concentration,

"what are you bloody doing ,lunatic" Haruka barked at Minako, but Minako's eyes just remained constant, sure, and unwavering.

"I told you don't transform" she said authoritively, Haruka clenched her fist and started to swing at Minako; her temper was violent like that. Minako just turned her cheek, ready for the connection of Haruka's fist to her face, it didn't matter as long as she stopped all of them from transforming and being stupid.

"stop" Mina heard Usagi say and immediately Haruka stopped in mid air, Mina could feel a delicate hand touch her shoulder, she swivelled around to see Usagi looking at her with sympathetic eyes.

"Even though I can't face him Mina, I'm sure everyone else can and together we'll win, like we always have" Usagi said, speaking in a kind and compassionate voice,

Mina shook her head furiously,

"it's not like that, you don't know the whole story" Mina said as small tears escaped her small, perfect eyes.

"what is it" Usagi spoke in a soothing voice, Mina looked up to see her friend staring back at her,

"he will kill everyone of you if he finds you, well everyone except Usagi" she said, everyone gasped,

"why" Michiru inquired intelligibly

"Because he's convinced that our ancestors could have healed his wife, he went to them a long time ago and all I know is that she still died, he was furious… accused each of them for killing her… he wants his revenge" Mina said, her bottom lip trembling in sorrow.

Kunzite stood behind Mina and wrapped his arms gently around her neck,

"Have a little faith Mina" he said in his warm, velvet voice.

Everyone immediately smiled; they didn't know what to tell Mina but Kunzite summed it up in one sentence. Kunzites warm body soothed her aching soul, she couldn't deny that she feared Dipiah, feared the death he brought everywhere he travelled, but mainly feared the fact that he could kill her friends in on quick swoop, she shuddered, she couldn't think like that….. There was always hope, Usagi had taught her that and she never forgot. _There's always hope, _It sounded like something her mother would say, she smiled.

"Now can we transform" Haruka mused, and Mina bit her lip lightly as she nodded her head although she knew that it would still do no good unless they had the Venusian crystal. She took the dagger from her pocket ………

Woohoo cliffhanger haha … hope you enjoyed and if you did let me know, I love hearing your comments so READ AND REVIEW PLEAAAAASSSEE!!


	9. hope in death

A/N: hey guys , i'm feeling so unloved with no new reviews for the last 2 chappies sobs please r & r!! lol

**Hope in Death**

Mina played with the dagger in her hand, feeling the caress of the metal against her fingertips. This was the only way, she knew it, without anyone telling her she figured it out, she grasped the weapon and gulped. The scouts had transformed and started running closer and closer to Dipiah, Mina could hear them and the generals running … away from her.

A lump formed in her throat as she extended the knife, aiming it at her chest from a distance, she looked at everyone who were gradually getting smaller and smaller as the distance increased between the two parties. A single tear fell from her delicate blue eye as she smiled; this was the only way,

"for my lover, for my friends, for my town, for my country, for the world, _for love _" she spoke like a declaration and in a swift movement pierced her heart .

"Aaarrggghhh" she groaned in agony as she fell on her knees, she reached her hand to her shirt and felt a warm, liquid spread and drip down to the floor,

"have a little faith" she whispered warmly to herself, recalling Kunzites words letting them fill her up with strength as she faced the white light that came with the loss of life.

Meanwhile as Kunzite ran he felt a sharp pain in his heart, he knew something was wrong. Immediately his mind went to Mina, he searched frantically among the men and women charging into battle but didn't see her familiar orange sailor uniform, he turned around.

Far in the distance he could see a gold lump lying on the ground. It was hard to determine exactly what it was for any other person, but he knew… Mina had gone and done something stupid. His heart started racing in fear, fear for her life and his if anything happened to her, for you see he _knew _he couldn't live without her again, he would die of a broken heart.

He ran as fast as his body would permit him, and even then he scowled at his speed, his strength. He reached her in little over a minute, immediately noticing the pool of blood his eyes became wide with shock, why had she done this to him!, he bent down and picked her up in his arms, and started to cry.

He then noticed that she was clinging to the little thread of life she had, looking up at him with her crystal blue eyes, angel eyes as he called them at numerous times,

"why mina, why" he pleaded, noticing the dagger that she had grasped in her hand, she smiled meekly. Kunzite panicked as he noticed her perfect skin turn even whiter and her eyes lose some of their light

"stay with me" he pleaded over and over again as he started to shake her

"have a little faith kunzite" she managed to splutter out as she gazed into his perfect green eyes, like emeralds she thought to herself… _emeralds. _

She could feel her body become weaker but she wasn't upset or sad, she was happy to lie in his warm grasp. Normally any other person would be dead by now but Mina had a strong will, she fought with every breath she had….  
"don't do this to me mina" Kunzite begged over and over again, tears were falling from his eyes and landing on her cheek, she smiled again, she knew she was missing something because somehow she knew that it was all going to be ok,

"kiss me" she ordered meekly, he lent down and gave her a passionate, but gentle kiss. As he racked his brain over and over and over again, why would she do this, to him now, if she loved him how could she live him… it was unthinkable.

"I need you, I need you so much don't leave me please I beg you don't leave me" he begged, not noticing that Mina was placing his hand over her wound.

"repeat this with me" Mina spluttered, coughing up some blood, Kunzite was immediately obedient as he nodded his head,

"I release thee in the name of love" she told him and then they both repeated it together. Once they had both finished Mina's body began to glow a pearl orange, Kunzite noticed all the blood that had surrounded her was disappearing as it was drawn back to her body, but as the wound seemed to close up a light seemed to be rising inch by inch above mina, Kunzite quickly realised the light was actually a crystal.

Kunzite looked at Mina's body, realising all the blood that she lost was absorbed back into her body and the wound was completely closed. Mina reached up and took the crystal that was floating above her and clasped it in her hand. Kunzite just sat there in disbelief, she smiled warmly at him and kinked her head

"But how" he managed to stutter, she opened her hand to reveal a crystal

"What's that" he asked

"It's the imperial Venusian crystal, it's how we can defeat Dipiah" she repeated full of hope,

"But why'd you do that to yourself, to me" he asked, she looked at the crystal reminiscently,

"You weren't supposed to be here" she said sadly,

"My mother hid the crystal where no one would ever hide it, in my heart; only once I had faced my death with love in my heart I could release the crystal, and I did, thank you kunzite for being here with me…I'm sorry" she said to him with sorrowful eyes, she truly was sorry she had to put him through that.

"please don't do that to me ever again, I love you to much" .

They both stood up and looked at each other, Mina was the first to break as she ran at him and brought his mouth down to hers, feeding the hunger she had to kiss him. It was passionate, full of both love and lust but Kunzite couldn't deny he craved her touch, her embrace so he brought her even closer to him.

After several moments they separated and smiled seductively at one another, both thankful.

"What now" he asked breathlessly

"Watch" she smiled as she held the crystal out on her hand and it turned a bright orange, rising centimetres above her.


End file.
